Diana
is a player of Sword Art Online and New ALfheim Online. On SAO, she was a member of Pendragon Court. On New ALO, she's a member of the Knights of the Blood. She is the sister of Kana. Appearance Sword Art Online She has long black hair, with two locks and a violet ribbon at the top of her head tied with a violet ribbon. She has violet eyes. She wears armor and uses a cape on her left arm with the symbol of Pendragon Court, which reaches until her elbow. She also uses a silver forearm protector in that arm. She carries her bow and quiver in a belt slung across her body. She also carries her dagger on a belt on her waist. She uses stockings and silver leg protectors over her brown boots. New ALfheim Online Her avatar is an imp. She keeps the characteristics of her SAO avatar. She has long black hair, tied with a violet ribbon on the back of her head, and violet eyes. She wears a black tight dress on her body, that leaves her belly exposed, and on top of that a violet armor. She also wears a black and white skirt with a violet belt. On her legs, she wears stockings and violet boots. On her right leg, she carries her dagger. On her arms, she uses elbow length gloves, with violet armor on her forearms. She carries her bow and arrows on her back. Personality She tends to be sweet and caring for everyone. She is a well-educated, polite and gentle young lady with reserved character. She is sometimes shy, especially towards Galant, from whom she quickly fell in love, even though he is in-game married to Guinevere. She had also developed jealousy towards her, though she doesn't wish her anything bad. She desires him to reciprocate her feelings but knows she cannot fill in the space of his wife. Still, she is willing to fight by his side, even at the cost of her life. Background Few is known about the past of Diana, but the fact of she has a sister and entered SAO. Relationships Galant Galant and Diana met during a battle on the 34th floor, and since that moment she fell in love with him. Though Galant isn't aware of her feelings for him, she tries to let him know by any means possible. After the death of all of the remaining members of the Royal Knights, she still loved him but was sad after he had apparently killed his friends. They spent some time together on the last days of SAO, and she ended laying with him several times. Thought this is something she wished to do since Galant didn't love her. She desires him to reciprocate her feelings but knows she cannot fill in the space of Guinevere. Kana She is her sister and the closest person in the game. She cares a lot about her and they're almost never separated from each other. Kana tries to always help her sister, and so does Diana. They are also a battle team, due to Kana's specialty being close quarters, and Diana's is long distances. Ishi She and her sister met him when he became his trainer, in a similar way he does with Asuka. Diana formerly was shy towards him, though they rapidly became friends. She greatly respects his abilities and his skill in fighting. Diana sees on Ishi many things that remind her of Galant. 'Kirito ' She and Kana met Kirito and KoB on the 55th floor of New Aincrad. They joined the guild after this. She has deep trust and faith on Kirito, believing he will win the GAW. Abilities Diana originally lacked skill for battle, but her willingness and desire to fight outweigh her actual ability. With help and training given by members of Pendragon Court, she learned to fight with a dagger, but it is not until she discovers the bow that her true abilities come to fruition. Diana has certain knowledge of hand to hand combat, especially using her bow as a club while fighting. However, Diana's most remarkable abilities are with a bow. With practice and help of Tristan, her marksmanship is deadly in its precision and accuracy, allowing her to truly defend herself and others, taking a position as one of the most remarkable archers in SAO and New ALO. Sword Art Online *'Level: '''93 *'HP: '17750 Main Equipment *Egeria (Bow) *Virbius (One Handed Dagger) Skills New ALfheim Online *'Level:'93 *'HP:'''17750 Main Equipment *Egeria (Bow) *Virbius (One Handed Dagger) Skills Trivia *She is based in Mira, Susan Pevensie, Kuroyukihime, Kazuha Migawa and Kotonoha Katsura. **Somehow she resembles Kyouko Sonan, from the anime Kenzen Robo Daimidaler. *Diana was the name of Goddess of Hunt, Moon(Sometimes), Birth and Virginity in Roman Mythology. Diana's Greek equivalent is Artemis. *Her surname is the gathering of Tsuki(moon) and Hikari(light). Category:Archer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Clearer Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Members of Pendragon Court Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:Imp Category:Members of KoB (NA)